


Remember when

by skylandmountain



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylandmountain/pseuds/skylandmountain
Summary: Set around Plus One.A comfortable and familiar Mulder and Scully deal with Scully getting her period, talk about handcuffs and annoy the landlady of St  Rachel’s motel.





	Remember when

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to a prompt from a couple of anons wanting a Scully on her period fic. It was written really quickly while waiting for a delayed train so it’s not the best and it’s in slightly different context to the request to try to fit the current episodes. So please forgive any mistakes.  
> To be honest I was under the impression Scully didn’t have periods and then the whole Plus One bed scene happened along with a glut of requests, so I did a thing with it..  
> I wanted it to be something to show how far they've come in their relationship and how they are completely at ease with each other and able to ask for what they need.

Scully sighs and shifts awkwardly in her seat earning her a sideways glance from Mulder.

“What’s up Scully?” he says shelling a sunflower seed.

“My back hurts”

“Of course it does you stole the Russians handcuffs and came to my room with them” he says grinning at the mere thought of what they’d got up to the last few nights. He’s pretty sure the walls of St Rachel’s motel had never seen so much action as they had in the last forty eight hours.

“It’s not that sort of backache Mulder”

Mulders brow furrows and Scully smiles, she loves his puzzled face it’s almost as good as his panic face. 

She puts him out of his misery. 

“I got my period, it’s that kind of backache.” 

“Oh” Mulder is surprised he’d assumed after their conversation the other night that she didn’t have to deal with that anymore. 

“Er I thought that was....” he trails off unsure of how to phrase it without looking like an insensitive asshole. 

“It’s ok Mulder i assumed it wouldn’t be happening again, I haven’t had a period for a few months now. I wasn’t prepared, it kind of took me by surprise too”

Mulder reaches across puts his hand on Scully’s thigh and gives it a gentle squeeze.  
“You ok?, do you need anything?” Scully shakes her head “ i’m ok for now I made do with the dispenser in the gas station bathroom. I’ll get what I need from the store next to the motel when we get back. I could really use some midol though she says putting her hands on her aching back and trying to stretch as best she can in the confines of the car. Mulder grins and pops the glove box to reveal amongst other things a bottle of midol.

Scully arches an eyebrow.

Mulder shrugs “I use them sometimes, you know when some of my old war wounds play up”

Scully nods knowingly “I know” she says and tips two pills into her hand.

“Here” Mulder hands her a bottle of water. 

“Anyway it was you who got me taking midol.  
You remember I took a serious beating back in the day and it was the only thing you had in your apartment to give me”  
A smile teases Scully’s lips, “i remember you didn’t want to take them because they were women’s pills”  
“Well I soon changed my mind when I could breathe again without feeling like every one of my ribs was broken” he says wincing at the memory.

Scully stares down at her lap her mind momentarily replaying those scenes.

Mulder brushes her arm “Scully? you ok?”

Scully looks up and laces her fingers through Mulders “ yeah I was just thinking about us and all the years we’ve seen out together.  
It seems like another life that day in my apartment, we were so young”

Mulder rubs his thumb across the back of her hand “ I know but it’s our life Scully, that day, the other days before this one are part of who we are and it’s the reason I have a bottle of midol when you need it” he says giving her a playful nudge with his elbow.

Scully leans back in her seat and yawns “well I guess when you put it that way I’m just grateful for the midol”

“Tired?” Mulder asks gently.

“Mmm a little” she says closing her eyes.

“Why don’t you sleep, there’s nothing doing here. I’m not going to catch any monsters tonight Scully” he says starting the engine.

“Mulder you don’t have to leave for me”

“ I know, it’s just time to go, it’s a fair drive back”

Truth is he is leaving for her, it’s obvious she’s feeling a little unwell and he’s sure the kind of backache she’s got could benefit from a lie down on a soft bed and not being squashed in the front seat of a car for hours.  
He can come back, they’ll always be monsters to chase but right now Scully is all that matters and he wants to see her comfortable. 

Scully knows he’s leaving for her. She knows Mulder and he’d sit here for days if he had to.  
She sends out a silent thank you she can’t deny she’d give her right arm for a hot bath and a lie down. 

Mulder looks over at a sleeping Scully as he pulls into the parking lot.  
Her dark eyelashes are feathered across her pale skin, she’s slept the whole way back save for the occasional groan when she couldn’t get comfortable. 

“Hey sleepyhead we’re back” he whispers cutting the engine. 

Scully uncurls herself from the little warm ball she’d squished herself into.

“you ok ” he says tucking a strand of shiny red hair behind ear. 

“Mmmm just a bit achy”

Mulder puts his palm on the small of her back and guides her towards the motel to their adjoining sleeping arrangement.

“Go and take a bath Scully, I’ll get us some take out”

“Mulder I need to go to the store” Scully says hunting in her bag for her purse.

“No you don’t i’ll get what you need. The ones in the pretty pink box and if they haven’t got those then i’ll get the ones in the not so pretty blue box?”

Scully smiles “you remembered” she says softly.  
Mulder pulls her towards him and nuzzles into her hair “of course I remember, I remember everything about you Scully”

They stay locked in a familiar embrace, his lips brush hers, he grazes kisses down her neck.  
“Now go and soak in the bath” he says slipping her jacket down over her shoulders.

Mulders eyes roam across the feminine products on display, spotting the pretty pink box he picks up two, he’s no idea how many she needs but he knows if he was Scully he’d rather have too many than not enough. Out the corner of his eye he sees a heat pad, he always used to warm Scully’s heat pad.  
He picks it up along with some cookies and creme chocolate kisses and makes his way to the counter.

The assistant appraises his purchases “lucky lady” she says. “Wish my Hank was as attentive”  
Mulder hands over the money, frees a chocolate kiss from the bag and places it on the counter giving the assistant a wink. “I’m the lucky one” he says.  
Mulder picks up a pizza from Peppers and heads back to the motel.  
Stepping inside he realises he’s got no way of warming the heat pad. So juggling the pizza and a heat pad in one hand and a paper bag of tampons and chocolate in the other he heads for reception. 

The landlady gives him a frosty stare as he approaches.  
“Can I help you?” she barks.

“I wonder could you heat this for me, my er my partner, my wife isn’t feeling too good tonight.” “please?” he adds trying to appeal to her better nature.  
The landlady casts her eyes over the heat pad Mulder is proffering and then to the paper bag with it’s contents now spilling onto the counter. Her eyes come to rest on the pretty pink box and she takes the heat pad from Mulders out stretched hands. “Wait here” she instructs.  
She reappears minutes later with the perfectly warmed heat pad.  
He goes to take it from her but she holds it back. Mulder gulps as she stares him out.  
“ so can I take it from this” she sweeps her hand over the bag and back towards the heat pad “that myself and everyone else in this motel will get some sleep tonight and I don’t need to be handing out free earplugs. The walls are thin you know, these walls they are thin” she says leaning across the counter and boring her eyes into his “and I don’t want no more complaints do you understand me?”

‘Holy shit she’s heard us having sex. Holy fucking shit the whole motel has heard us having sex’ Mulder isn’t sure if he should be embarrassed or proud that at their age they’re still shaking the walls of motels.  
He nods and leans in closer reading her name badge “quiet as church mice Mrs Landers we’ll be as quiet as those church mice”.  
Walking down the corridor a grin as wide as the Nile he’d have punched the air if he hadn’t been carrying so much. 

He pushes open the bedroom door and drops his haul onto the bed just as Scully appears clad in her black silk pyjamas. 

She picks up the boxes of tampons, putting one in her bag and one in the bathroom. 

Mulder hands her the heat pad.  
“Thank you Mulder for all of this” she sighs gratefully settling on the bed with the heat pad against her back.

“what’s so funny?” she asks clocking Mulders schoolboy grin.

Mulder settles on the bed next to her garnishing it with pizza and chocolate.

“ well Miss Scully” he starts in a low whisper “it seems as though we, well you have quite a reputation in this motel”

Scully looks puzzled “ for what?” she says intrigued.

“It would appear that noise carries a considerable way in this establishment” Mulder says cocking his head towards the stolen handcuffs that Scully had hung from the bedpost after last nights antics. Scully blushes and giggles “ really?” “Uh huh” Mulder says giving the handcuffs a rattle. He could swear he saw Scully puff out her chest, she feels as good as he does. Their intimacy is more adventurous than it’s ever been. They are at ease with their bodies and not afraid to ask for what they want and it shows. “Damn my unpredictable menstrual cycle” Scully mutters looking longingly at the handcuffs. “Damn it indeed” Mulder says picking up a slice of pizza and ripping a bite. Scully tucks into a slice of pizza then dives straight into the chocolate. “These are so good” she says tearing the silver foil from her sixth one.

“I’m not sure I’m going to find out how good they are Scully” Mulder chuckles as she goes in for her seventh.  
“Sorry” she giggles snuggling up against him “ I promise I’ll save you at least one”  
Mulder lets her settle against his chest and flicks on the tv. “ Mulder look Sleepless in Seattle is on” that’s the first movie we saw together do you remember?” “I remember. Your friend cried off at the last minute so I took her place. You’d gone on and on about seeing that movie all day and I couldn’t bear your disappointment so I stepped in. I remember I put my arm around the back of your seat and you coughed loudly until i removed it” “Oh my god I did and I regretted it the minute I did that” “You did?” Scully looks up at Mulder melting into his velvety brown eyes “ I did. I spent the rest of the film wishing you’d try again” Mulder tightens his grip around her shoulders “well we could watch it now and I promise I’ll keep my arms around you the whole time if you promise not to cough” “Deal” Scully says wriggling into a comfy position. Mulder watches the film but he watches Scully more, he’d almost given up hope that he’d one day have her in his arms again. This was their second chance and they were grabbing it with both hands. They’d taken tentative steps to mend their relationship and then huge leaps but he didn’t care how long they took he just knew he’d never let her go again. He twirls tendrils of her hair, winding them through his fingers, he rubs her back and one handedly feeds her chocolate kisses but he keeps his arm around her.

As the credits roll Scully yawns and snakes her arms around Mulders waist " i still love that film it will never get old" she says sleepily. 

Mulder smiles he loves a a content and sleepy Scully. 

" i'm gonna go take a shower, you're tired " he says kissing her hair. 

" i am" she says slowly untangling her limbs from his torso and heading for the bathroom to find her toothbrush. 

Mulder pushes open their adjoinging bedroom door, his abs are glistening with droplets of water, it didn't take him long to shower but it was evidently long enough for Scully to fall asleep.

He thinks about getting in next to her but he doesn't want to wake her.

He quietly closes the door and retreats to his own room. He lies in the dark playing re runs of the last few nights over and over in his head until his eyelids stay closed. His last few nights have been better than any movie this is real he thinks as he drifts into a hazy sleep.

“Mulder”  
He wakes with a jolt, Scully is standing by his bed.  
“The heat pad got cold and my tummy really hurts can you hold me please”  
He’s already pulling back the sheets “ get in Scully” he says softly “let me make you feel better”  
He wraps her in his arms and rubs slow gentle circles over her abdomen.  
Scully sighs with relief as the cramps in her stomach start to ease.  
“Scully where did your pyjama pants go?” he asks realising she only had on her pyjama shirt.  
“I took them off it’s more comfortable” she says placing her hand on top of his and slowly guiding him down to the edge of her lace panties.  
“ Mulder do you remember what you used to do when my cramps were really bad”  
Mulders breath quickens in her ear “ I remember” he says as his fingers tease the edge of black lace.  
“Well I’m feeling a lot better now but I think it would really help if you were to do that thing again, besides we don’t want to waste our last night in a motel do we “ she whispers huskily. Scully moans with pleasure as Mulders fingers slip inside her panties making contact with her skin. 

Mulder turns his head towards the wall and shouts “ hey Mrs Landers you might wanna dig out those ear plugs after all”


End file.
